Sub-Tunnels
The are a series of four worlds in FNaF World, commonly known as the "Glitch Worlds", and the "Flipside", that the player must go inside in order to take shortcuts to other places of the overworld. Fredbear explains them in the beginning of the game. In the rest of the game, he will warn the player to not go down to more than 3 glitches, as the player will be stuck in the 4th sub-tunnel. 1st Sub-Tunnel The 1st Sub-Tunnel is reached when the player enters a Glitched Object. In this sub-tunnel, the sides of the screen will be stretched. The color of this sub-tunnel is blue. In the Sub-Tunnel, there will be multiple amounts of trees, which are all white with blue outlines. The player takes the form of an 8-bit Freddy. To exit this Sub-Tunnel, the player must find a glitch-like orange "blob" which will teleport them back into the world. Complete map of the 1st Sub-Tunnel: 2nd Sub-Tunnel The 2nd Sub-Tunnel is reached when the player enters a Glitched object in the 1st Sub-Tunnel. In this Sub-Tunnel, the screen will be distorted in "waves" which are scattered across the screen. The color of this Sub-Tunnel is black with white objects. The player takes the form of a detailed Freddy head with a hat. The trees are rounded cubes with sticks on the bottom of them. To exit this Sub-Tunnel, the player must find a cube that increases and decreases in size slowly. This will take the player back to the 1st level. Complete map of the 2nd Sub-Tunnel: 3rd Sub-Tunnel The 3rd Sub-Tunnel is reached when the player enters a Glitched object in the 2nd Sub-Tunnel. In this Sub-Tunnel, the screen will be rounded near the top and bottom, similar to if the player was in a cylinder. The color of this Sub-Tunnel is black and white with black objects. The player takes the form of a blockoid Freddy face. The trees in this Sub-Tunnel are blocks with sticks on them. To exit this Sub-Tunnel, the player must find a cube that rapidly increases and decreases in size. This will take the player back to the 2nd level. Complete map of the 3rd Sub-Tunnel: 4th Sub-Tunnel The 4th Sub-Tunnel is the final sub-tunnel in the game. Once the player goes through this world, there is no way of escaping out of it, and the player only has two choices, talk to a character named Old Man Consequences, or move into the lake. Either of them will give the player an ending. The color of this area is black with red objects. If the player talks to Old Man Consequence, he will say that you have fallen too far into the code, and it is impossible to escape once you've gone too deep into the code. He then offers you to fish with him during the time being, before giving out a simple "the end" in all lowercase. If the player falls into the lake, an image of Freddy Fazbear falling down a never-ending pit in the middle of the screen will appear. It will stay like this for about 2 minutes, until a person who appears to be hugging two other people stare into a flashing light, and will stay until the game is closed via the task manager, pressing the escape key on the keyboard or when pressing "F2". Gallery Freddy1stGlitch.gif|Freddy down one sub-tunnel. TreeSecondGlitch.png|A tree down one sub-tunnel. 1stGlitchButton.png|A button down one sub-tunnel. OrangeTeleporter.gif|One of the "Orange Blobs" used to go back to the overworld. Freddy2ndGlitch.png|Freddy down two sub-tunnels fnaf world 2nd layer tree.png|A tree in two layers down. Freddy3rdGlitch.png|Freddy down three sub-tunnels. Tree3rdGlitch.png|A tree down three sub-tunnels. FreddyOMC.gif|Freddy down four sub-tunnels. 4thGlitchTree.png|A tree down four sub-tunnels. 4thGlitchPuddle.png|A puddle that only appears down four sub-tunnels. Old Man Consequences endingsprite.png|Old Man Consequences that only appears down four sub-tunnels. FreddyDrowningEnding.png|Freddy after drowning. GameJoltSub-Tunnels.jpg|Screenshot of the first Sub-Tunnel from FNaF World's GameJolt page. Trivia *In the re-release, the glitch worlds were never changed. The reason for this is unknown. **This was possibly intentional in a way to harken back to the minigames from the core series. *In the sub-tunnels, the player can walk in all 8 ways. However, in the overworld, the player can only walk in 4 ways. **Walking in 8 directions was actually a intended feature, but was unused. ***In the 1.2 Update, 8 Directional Movement for the overworld was added. *In the teaser for the sub-tunnels, they were called the "World Between World". Category:FNaF World Category:FNaF World Locations